Stone Mask
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Asano is acting for a movie being directed by Mochimune where he has to show a person truly in love. Will Asano fall in love or fail?


Warning: May or may not go out of character. Everyone has their different views so please no discrimination when you may review. It's a short one.

Pairing: Asano NobuyukixMochimune Koumura

Stone Mask

"President, Asano-san is here for you." Shimizu told him.

"Let him in." He responded while he was checking some papers of the new actors.

Asano walked in with determination written all over his face. He stood there until Iwaki was finished checking the papers to give his charming smile. "I heard that you're hired to act for a film for Mochimune."

The young actor had reach a long way to finally get where he was and the grudge he held against Iwaki and his husband had somewhat died down after the earthquake. He was still envious. "I am."

"I know Mochimune. He will scold you and humiliate you but I know you'll do fine. You have a gift for fighting despite how low you hit." He praised. "I just want you to know to keep on your toes and keep your guard up. He is a lot tougher than any director than anyone I had ever met."

Asano got nervous but then smirked. He was heading the right direction and if he could overcome Mochimune then he can beat Iwaki once he reaches to the very top as a bigger legend. "I know but thank you for your advice." He had to play it nice afterall.

He walked out the door and was ready to face this Mochimune. The next day was time for the scene. The movie was an adult movie where a man was in love with a statue that came to life but couldn't show emotions. He had to break it out of her. To make her break out of her shell. To break her stone mask.

He walked on the set where he was supposed to be an archeologist looking through a museum filled with beautiful statue but one statue stood out the most which was carved by a mother slave who wished for a daughter. Unable to produce, she used her carving skill to make her daughter. It was soon found by her master who gasped by its beauty and wanted her.

The woman wouldn't let him so her master killed her and her blood spilled on the statue. Unknown to many, the woman's blood was connected to a tribe of indians who had a god who would make their blood give anything life. The evidence of this was her amulet and a boy part of the slaves who was a friend of the woman knew all about her history and the amulet's symbolism to that tribe. The boy took the amulet with him when the slaves were free and he grew up into a writer.

The amulet and statue was found and put in a museum together where the man came to. The amulet shall summon life on the blood covered statue to bring her into a real girl because the woman had prayed for the girl to live as a being once the world was less corrupted and the right person was there to take care of her. But to be fully real, the man had to truly love her back.

It was going to be a long day but it was work and Asano was sure to win the best actor award this year.

"Asano-san," A man in his thirties walked over to him with the business-like smile. "I hope you're good as they say they are."

"I am better than you think, Mr. Mochimune. I heard about you from Iwaki and this isn't a role I'm walking out on." he smirked confidently but not too smugly because you had to be in the director's good graces a bit so the movie can be a success for both of them.

The man smirked back. "Is that so? Then let's get started.

The scenes were rolling and it turns out the what Iwaki warned him about was true. He was brutal. He kept cutting for every wrong detail and was willing to get deep in your wounds. Unlike Iwaki-san who was willing to learn, Asano was the type to fight back and do what he believes in. Iwaki had experience. Kato had talent. Asano had determination and honesty. He was willing to speak out his mind even if it was at the cost of his role.

The blood boiling stupidity of youth was within him. He had shouting matches with Mochimune-san and he was close to being cast off. So close.

"Asano-san, you have to look like there is a glimpse of love in your eyes for a moment and then revert to this confuse fool. Well you got the confuse fool right. I need to see a loving part of you Asano-san for this other person. If you can't achieve something Iwaki and Kato could easily do, then you aren't cut out for this role."

Again. In an argument, Mochimune would bring up Kato and Iwaki in all of this. He was given the source about the three's small fued. The jealousy he had been keeping in him for years. "You can mock my acting skills for all you want but you don't have to bring them up every time! I am better!"

"Then show me that. Move me but you gave me zip. It's a waste of time for this scene. Let's move to another until you can get your act together."

Asano really wanted to punch the man but that would put his acting career in jeopardy. He was so close to getting fired. Mochimune was so close to being punched.

He stomped over to the bathroom to calm down. He washed his face to feel refreshed. The make up crew can fix him up later. Right now, he was staring at himself in the mirror seething with anger and envy. Of course Iwaki and Kato could get this scene right! They were in love! They knew what it was like!

"Argh!" He slammed his head against the table in the resturaunt with his manager. "Who does he think he is?"

His manager sighed. "Sir, it's just a director thing. All of us can't get along with everyone we work with. It's a natural thing to be upset but it is work."

"Natural thing, my ass! That guy is brutal! Critizing me on everything I do! What does he know about love!"

Another sigh from the manager. He's been hearing about this too often. "Considering that you can only talk about him so much with a passion, many can mistake it for love."

"Don't say that!"

Love? His career was more important! How can he fall in love when no one is good enough for him! He really wanted to tell the bastard off! When he could finally escape from the bastard on his day off, he watched a lot of romantic movies. Even, removing his own pride, watched the ones with Kato and Iwaki in it.

He just couldn't see what he was doing wrong. He had read books describing the way people acted in situations and watched many of them. What was he doing wrong? To calm his nerves, he walked out of his hotel room to get coffee.

Suddenly he saw Mochimune-san ordering a coffee. Just the sight of him, made the actor feel furious. He ended up following Mochimune to his apartment.

"Mochimune-san, tell me what's wrong with my acting! No matter how anyone looks at it, no one can see what's wrong with it! Not even the girl acting as the stone!"

The glasses man sighed tiredly. Iwaki was less troublesome. "You don't get it do you. You can't just simply act. You need to become one with your character. Give your whole self. The actor-self and yourself can become one character because they're not completely different. It's how far your emotions are willing to range out and yours are stuck in the plains. Go out there and try to love someone else than yourself. Once you get it then you can act."

Asano gritted his teeth. "If it were that easy, then teach me! If you were such an expert than teach me!" He demanded. If this guy was acting like such a hotshot and knew then he shouldn't have a problem.

"I told you to find it yourself." He really didn't want to bother.

"You said it yourself! If I can just love someone out of whim like you presume than show me!" Asano demanded. He's bound to find out how much of a hypocrite of a man this is.

Mochimune sighed. "Fine. Come in." He opened the door and pulled off his jacket. The room was small. since there was just a kitchen and a living room with one bed, dvds all over the place, a computer table with the technology and a tv set in front of a chair next to the bed.

"Strip." The man ordered.

"What?" Asano was shocked and confused.

"You told me that you want to learn how to act better. Strip and get on the bed." Mochimune was so good at it. Getting on people's nerves. Asano gripped his fists and then let go of his pride. He stripped off all his clothes and got on the bed feeling terrified because only an idiot wouldn't know what was happening when Mochimune was stripping himself. Yet what was the outcome?

"How is this going to help with my acting?" He questioned as his heart was racing when Mochimune joined him on the bed topping him with a non-chalant face.

"It's obvious. What you do in bed is like what you do in real life. You can't expected to be sugar coated. There is no such thing as talent. There's only hard work and a mind that can get it. You are able to manipulate others into thinking you're doing it right but then I'm not one of them. I can see your flaws."

"You bastard! You act so high of yourself but you're not all that great! Even you have flaws!"

"But they don't matter. Your acting does. The way you hold the girl in your arms. The way you hold her like a precious jewel despite its blunt responses back at you."

"Asshole! What do you think you're doing?" Asano could feel the large hands that travel from down his cheeks to his neck, shoulder, collar bone to his chest, nipples and abdomen. He felt strangely aroused.

"I'm making you aware of how to experience what is only a fantasy. Not only actors but directors and writers have to go through an experience to truly grasp details and the concept of the story to make it come to life. To drop the stone mask of a story and show the truth inside. The emotions that can be awaken in a human, even in their fantasies."

Asano felt like he had learned a valuable lesson but felt entranced by the strong gaze the man placed upon him. So much raw emotions in that stare. He looked away as he was overwhelmed in the realization of how much he truly hasn't approved as an actor.

"Look at me Asano and imagine that I am somebody you love." He made Asano look at him. "Imagine that I'm somebody who will make you strong. Who will make you happy. Who will make sure you don't step out of line. Who will make you achieve your goals in life because of his or her love for you."

Asano felt completely hypnotized in Mochimune's eyes as his hands invaded his torso again but this time passed the hip bone. The man travelled his lips down his neck.

"Wait, I'm suppose to be the male lead." He reminded weakly.

"But you don't know how to remember so I'm teaching you. There is a sex scene to be taken place. Every bit of past experience matter. You remember them but make them a whole other level of pleasure and love. Like the way your hands touch a delicate glass of shapayne and you circle your finger against the rim of it like this delicate body. It could cut you or you could break it." He moved his body lower to face the chest.

"Remember the way you would lick a popsicle or a lolipop. Remember the way you would suck the straw of a vanilla or strawberry smoothie." Asano was struggling not to moan as his hands gripped the sheets when Mochimune was kissing, licking and sucking his body down to his milky thighs.

Mochimune placed himself behind Asano lying them side ways. "Remember the way you would rub your finger tips in a circular motion against a paper as you paint your fantasies. Remember the way you stick out your tongue to move in a funny way." The man was rubbing his finger tips against the young man's nipples as his tongue was kissing the shell and then licking the sensitive parts.

His lips travelled down and right there felt so good as he could feel those soft lips kissing him. He was so turned on that he had to touch himself but his hands were pulled away.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"I'm playing the male lead so remember this. The male lead need to display dominance and the female lead needs to become obedient. I will give you the pleasure you want because I can make it feel like your about to die in heaven."

"More like hell!" He shouted and tried to get his hands free.

"Is that so?" The man sat up and forced Asano on his back to get on top and low taking the length within his mouth. Asano screamed at the pleasure that was given to him. He had slept with many women and some men but this felt different. He had to play his fantasies. Pretend Mochimune was someone he loved.

Mochimune was a bastard who kept fighting with him. Who kept trying to bring him down but then strangely, Asano loved it. It was a challenge. No one had given him so much attention and expected so much of him. It was always Iwaki and Kato but now it was just him. Someone acknowledged the fact that he needed to be better and pushed him to his very best.

"Mochimune..."

"Hmmm?" He hummed while still having the dick in his mouth. He looked up at the young youth to see something he saw almost like that day Iwaki came in with a new furiousity in his eyes. By almost, he meant a whole new level of surprise and passion.

"...don't tease me." The expression was so cute but to Mochimune it was beautiful. The absolute picture of someone in love. He felt the over powering sensation of his heart stopping as all the blood went to his length.

"Then you have to kiss me like you mean it. Like you want it. Because I want to feel your love from your very lips and I will embrace you with love in return." Mochimune brushed his finger against the young man's lips.

Asano's eyes widen since those words were the very words from the script in the middle of the sex scene. He never let anyone take him down there but for now, he'll make an exception for Mochimune.

He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and kissed him with a passionate fury. They rolled on the bed in each others arms as the were indulging in each other's taste.

"You're a natural now. Now it's your turn." Mochimune lied down on the bed.

"Huh?" Asano rolled on his stomach to face the old man in further confusion.

"I had to teach you how to display love as the male top. Surely the fucking part can't go wrong. Now you have to show me what you learned."

The young man was hesitant at first because he remembered that he was willing to do something outragous for this jackass but then didn't think any further on it. This was just a test. Nothing more. Then why did that make Asano feel so empty.

The actor got on top of the director displaying the love in his eyes that Mochimune is even a fool to believe is looking at him. "Don't do exactly what I did. Do what you think makes me feel good. You will be touching another woman not so much like yourself."

Asano nodded and kissed Mochimune thinking that would be a good start. The kiss was once again passionate as their tongues just melt together. They were both feeling hot and needy as the kissed pursued. The young man bravely carressed his Director's skin and pinched his nipples to give a little pain and then kiss it and lick it as an apology.

His hands were suppose to be gentle against the skin like glass but also paint playfully like a master piece. His mouth was to consume its beauty. All of its parts become a mark of his.

He continued kissing south to take the length into his mouth and knew what would make him feel good. By the expressions, he must be doing a good job at it. Mochimune's face was erotic. It was so enchanting by how his mouth was open to let the pleasured sounds escape. It was driving him crazy.

"Mochimune-san, what do I do from here?" He asked as his hands continued to rub the penis.

"What do you think?" He chuckled as he was holding down his moans. Asano blushed.

"Really?"

"It would be half-assed to stop from here so let's make the most of it." He kissed the young man make his heart skip a beat.

Asano spreaded his Director's legs and knew that he had to stretch him with his fingers. He saw a lotion conveniently on the nightstand so wet his three fingers and had one by one enter it. When he thought it was good enough, he warned he was coming in before thrusting into the embracing heat.

It was hot. It was raw. It was passionate. It was a fantasy of love when they were joined. Compared to all the times Asano had sex, this felt amazing. After the climax, he flopped onto the man's body.

Mochimune took out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his discarded jeans to lit one for himself. "Want one?" He offed but Asano shook his head. "Well, it looks like you learned. Come to work tomorrow acting like that and I won't have to keep critizing you."

Asano was glad to finally have Mochimune to stop bitching at him but he still felt that empty feeling. His face looks so lost that Mochimune noticed it. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me it's your first time doing it with a man."

"It's not. I need to go." he quickly dressed.

"Hey," The glasses man called out to him. "You shouldn't be ashamed for what you did. We only had sex because you wanted to get your role better. Not to persuade me into letting you just act like your good when you could act better."

Asano gripped his fist as he was so close to the door. It wasn't that he felt ashamed. It's just that he never felt so involved into the character. He never realized how much his hatred was really love. Maybe he was fooling himself because of his fantasies. "See you tomorrow." He walked out the door and it was hard to get any sleep.

He came to the studio looking slightly horrible for the makeup people but makeup always helped to cover it.

"Hey, Asano-san" Mochimune walked over to him with a confident smirk. "Remember what I said about yesterday."

The young man blushed and then smirked. He shouldn't be bothered by some annoying feelings. He was becoming a great actor. The scene went smoothly from now on as Asano was really convincing every that he really was in love. Everyone was bound to fall in love with him.

But trouble happened during the sex scene. Everything was going well but then there was that distant look. Mochimune didn't feel that love that was display days ago. He called it off and hit to the other scenes. The sex scene could wait. The rest went well as Asano felt more comfortable portraying the loving character who wish for a love that would last for a life time.

The next day was a day off from the filming but Mochimune called to meet at his apartment. Asano's heart was immediately beating fast all the way there. He ran the door bell and then was instantly pulled into the apartment and carelessly thrown onto the bed.

"What's the meaning of this?" He shouted.

"It's your fault. You were doing so well until the sex scene. I am not at all convince you love her at all!"

"Of course I'm not in love with her! The person I'm in love with is you!"

"Huh?" The man had a expression saying 'WTF' clearly.

"I'm in love with you! Nobody has taken my acting truly seriously unlike you! You make me better! You make me understand how to bring my character to life!"

"Oi, Asano-san. Don't you think you're mistaking love for graditude." He reasoned. Asano was silent. He was speechless by the response. "Asano-san, I always push actors to do their absolute best. I'm willing break them out of their comfort zone. It's nothing to feel bad about. It's just a misunderstanding. I did tell you to act out your fantasies."

"But you are the one I've been fantasizing about! Everyone sees me as just this other actor surviving out there! If it was just some other actor who had to deal with a jackass like you, they would just deal with you because you are just another director! But you're more than that! You see more in me and I see more in you! You're this guy who will make people achieve a whole new level of who they are! I never truly believed I could ever make it without enough work until now! You pushed me further than anyone ever cared!"

The glasses guy sighed. "I guess I can't hide it either."

"What?"

"You're a real hardass but then I like that about you. You're moved to make people see what _you_ see. You truly take each and every character into consideration and make the most of it from who you are. If you were to play the killer that Iwaki played, you could do it because you held that grudge and sadistic nature when you tried to take fame out of rumors. Everyone can play a role they can relate to but playing a role that they never experienced is truly interesting. You played a lot of love interests but you never really grasp the true concept of love. You make girls only gain crushes on you but this time you make their hearts fall for you just like you took mine."

He pushed the both of them on the bed.

"Mochimune-san!"

"Shh!" He quickly placed his finger on the younger male's lips. "You couldn't do the sex scene because you were unsatisfied. You wanted to be the one to be embraced in love. Let me show you that."

Through a lot of kissing and hands invading his privacy, Asano was a gasping mess cursing when he felt pain and pleasure. Mochimune was embracing him with love with his hands and lips but most importantly, when they were to be connected.

He was lying down on the bed with his spreaded legs ready for him. "You know what I think is why we truly love each other?"

"And what's that?" Asano really didn't care at the moment when his hole was be teased by the head.

"Is that we're both getting on our nerves to see what the other see. And I want to know everything." He thrusted within the young man to hear and see the lust filled screaming and moaning expressions as they joined together. The sight of love in Asano's eyes. He wanted to see the love through his eyes. Through to the very end...

"Thank you everyone for your hard work!" Everyone was saying their thank you's and goodbye's.

Asano and Mochimune were immediately gone. Everyone thought they had an important meeting or wanted to get home as soon as possible to get rest when at truth, they were having sex in the room for the sex scene.

They continued their relationship with a lot of screaming matches of their point of views that usually end with someone winning or end up having sex and forgetting what they fought about. It was that kind of relationship that no one can stand if they live together. There was no true violence. Just a lot of pride.

When the movie was edited, there was the premier. Afterwards was the afterparty. In a long time, Asano was given alot of attention, especially the women, while being next to Mochimune who came as their own dates. Asano appeared to be a lot more mature while Mochimune appeared after a quick shave to look a lot younger. This was certainly causing a bigger uproar than how successful the movie truly was more than the other movies that's been made.

Kato and Iwaki came there way and they exchanged good greetings. "Mochimune, once again, you created an amazing movie. I'm also fooled by Asano's love for the girl."

"Iwaki-san! Don't say that!" Kato's jealous side was always evident making everyone laugh.

Mochimune wrapped an arm around Asano's waist. "Thank you, Iwaki-san or should I say 'president'. It looks like there is an award give away soon." He smirked giving the double meaning with all good intentions.

Asano reddened. "Idiot! Don't go off saying stupid things like that!"

"But you know it's true."

"Stupid! It's a big competition and I don't want you to jinx it!"

"Eh? I didn't see this part of Asano." Kato noticed since Kato was usually calm and silently evil who didn't show his true intentions or any weaknesses until pushed to.

Mochimune's smirk widened as he held his beloved closely in his arms. "That's because the stone is broken."

The End

A/N: Yeah~ Asano is a lot more expressive and has more faith in his acting. Mochimune is in love. He seems to be that type of guy that won't find a lover. He makes a perfect supporting actor who just supports then have a real story so it was tough for me to really make him out there.

The reason I put Asano and Mochimune together was because they share a somewhat similar passion. Asano wanted to portray a character the way he saw them with true passion just like that time in Winter Cicadas. For Mochimune, he wanted to see the character be portrayed with true passion. Asano is doubting his fame as an actor and Mochimune forces actors to do their best. These two are the most passionate people about the portrayal of the character of a story. Because the other characters aren't really shown in the industry and the main characters are more focused on their development than the story of the character they are portraying.

This is why it's my OTP!


End file.
